


Tony's Girl

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, F/M, Frozen in fear, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Is a Good Bro, tony is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Tony is away  Kara is missing him but the Avengers are there to keep her company. Some guy at SI decides to try and force her into hanging out. Steve and Natasha keep him at bay. Tony finds out and shows his anger
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character
Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/473473
Kudos: 6





	Tony's Girl

**_ **Tony’s Girl** _ **

**_**Kara** _ **

I hate when Tony goes away on long trips like this one and I am stuck at the office without him. I work hard so that I don’t just wander around our floor late at night. Steve and everyone are really nice and include me in activities its just late at night I miss Tony being in bed with me. I am in my office when Mark Prince walks into my office and says “Look I know you miss Tony but you can’t just sit in here alone.” “Mark thanks but I’m fine.” I say as he gets closer to me. “Look I can help you loosen up and show you a really good time Kara.”he say hovering over me. “Hey Kara lunch.” I hear Steve say from the door and I’ve never been more happy to see the buff blonde. During lunch he makes a phone call and tells me about movie night being tonight and since it’s Tony’s turn to pick I can take his turn. The rest of my day goes by fine until it’s time to leave. “Hey the big guy interrupted us earlier but I was thinking we cloud grab a drink tonight.”Mark says in the elevator. “No thank you.” I replied. He got really close to me and said “I’m not really asking you. I know you might be Stark’s personal whore but I will take what I want.”Mark growls at me. The elevator stops and I see Natasha standing there looking every bit of deadly. Mark backs off as Natasha pulls me close and glares at Mark. When we get to the tower I break down and cry as the other comfort me before we watch the movie I end up falling asleep in the couch and vaguely remembering Thor carrying me to bed.

**_**Tony’s POV** _ **

When I reach the tower late at night Natasha and Steve are watching a video and I realize it’s Kara being backed into a corner in an SI elevator. “Who the hell is that guy?” I ask pissed. “Mark Prince , twenty-five, Stark Industries telecommunications assistant. He has three priors for attempted rape.” Natasha says. “Well he has a thing for Kara he was all over her and she was frozen in fear both times.” Steve says. I see the silent horror on her face on the screen. “Don’t worry guys I got it.” I say my voice full of hate. The next morning I wake Kara up with an omelette as breakfast in bed. “Tony I missed you so much baby.”Kara says as she kissed me. Once she left for work I put my plan into action I got dressed and look like every bit the billionaire that I was. I drove my favorite car to the building and I waited until Jarvis alerted me to the fact that Mark Prince walked into Kara’s office I strolled in as he was hovering over her and he quickly jumped back. “You are harassing a female employee and not just any female employee but my girlfriend and I know about what you pulled yesterday. You’re fired and if I ever see you near Kara or any other woman who doesn’t want your advances my Iron man suit will beat you to death.” I say before comforting Kara. I know she’s glad to have her billionaire boyfriend back

**_ _ **


End file.
